Lost
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Phoebe blames herself for Prue's death and is not handling it. In doing so she has put herself in danger as well as her sisters. Can Piper get her to open up before her younger sister goes to far and joins the oldest in the afterlife
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.

* * *

Lost

It was the same nightmare that had haunted her every night for the past four months. Each case the ghostly apparition would approach her. She could see through it, as the skeleton remains glared down on her. The once loving person stood before her, now not much more then a dead carcass, pointing at her accusingly. Repeating over and over that it was her fault. It was her fault that she died. It was her fault that they no longer had a big sister.

_The once loving blue eyes bore through her soul, "It's your fault Phoebe. I'm dead because of you!"_

Phoebe sat up, her body glistening in the moon light from the perspiration on her. She tried to calm down but she couldn't. Closing her eyes she did the only thing she had done for the past four months: she cried alone.

She had never shared her guilt or grief with Piper. She was trying to be strong for her, but lately it was getting harder and harder. She knew that Cole suspected something was up but he never asked about it. Phoebe had a feeling that he knew what it was and knew that it was not his place. Maybe he felt it was just as much his fault as she felt it was hers. After all she had gone down there to save him and in the end she lost her big sister.

Turning she looked at the clock by her bed. 3:00AM. Every night it was the same. 3:00AM. Never before or after always the same. She knew why as the memory once again came back to her, adding more pain then she was already feeling. Sobbing in her hands she wanted it all to just go away. Why wouldn't it just leave her alone? It wasn't like she had murdered her sister, or had she? She had insisted on going to the Underworld to help save Cole. She never thought of the consequences of her leaving them behind. She had saved Piper but in the end she had killed Prue

* * *

Piper pulled up to the dark Manor. As she got out of the Jeep she stood and looked up at her family home that she now shared with Phoebe and Paige. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in four months. She had lost one of the two most important people in her life, in Prue. And yet they had found Paige. She loved Paige and would do anything for her, but she was still not quite ready, to completely let her into her heart.

As she made her way upstairs she was still getting used to the fact that Prue would not be there when she got home. She would usually wait up for her even when she worked late, like tonight. They would talk over a cup of tea before each going to bed. Now she was met with silence each night. No not each night. Sometimes Phoebe would wait for her. They would talk, but some how it just wasn't the same.

Placing her keys in the table quietly and hanging up her coat she was startled by the person that came out of the living room.

"Paige." she hel her hand to her heart, "Oh god. What are you doing down here? And why are you trying to scare the crap out of me?"

"Sorry Piper. I just needed to talk to you about something."

"So you sat in the dark waiting for me. Couldn't it wait till morning?"

"Um no. And I only just got in myself. Now I know I'm still fairly new to this sister thing but I'm getting worried."

"Worried about what?" Piper made her way into the living room. She was exhausted from the busy night, but there was something in Paige's voice that had Piper starting to worry. "Paige. What's going on? What's wrong?"

"It's Phoebe."

"What about her? Is she hurt?"

"No. It's just. The last few nights I've gotten home really late. When I go up to my room and when I walk by her door. I think I hear her crying. Now it's quiet enough maybe it's just in her sleep, but it's happened for the past four days now. And tonight."

"Tonight makes it five. Paige why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I don't know. Like I said I'm new at this sister stuff. Maybe it's something with Cole. We all know he's been having a hard time ever since he lost his powers."

"Or maybe there's more to it than that." Piper said more to herself then anything, as she cast a glance up the stairs.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look go to bed. I'll take care of Phoebe." Piper said as she sat on the couch thinking on her baby sister. Even now she still thought of Phoebe as the baby. Old habits hard to die from.

Paige looked at Piper and knew that their conversation was over. She still wasn't sure how her and Piper were doing in the relationship department. But she did know one thing. It was a slow progress. Standing up she headed for the stairs.

"Paige."

Turning back to Piper, "Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." She answered as she continued up the stairs to bed, pausing briefly outside Phoebes room resting her hand on the closed door, before retiring for the night.

Piper sat in the dark thinking about what Paige had told her. She had a feeling that she knew what Phoebe was going through every night but she couldn't push her. She had to let her deal with it on her own first. She had to just let her sister know that when she was ready that she would be there for her. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath before letting it out. "Oh Prue. I miss you. We miss you. I love you." She spoke to no one there but she knew that her sister would hear her words. As she then made her way up the stairs to bed.

**& &**

Piper changed and was about to crawl into her own empty bed when she turned around and headed out of the room. Leo was away on assignment somewhere, as was Cole.

A few months after Cole lost his powers he was reinstated as the ADA. All charges or suspicions on his landlord's death dropped. He had been working out of town on a big case for the past few weeks.

She quietly opened Phoebes bedroom door to find her sister sitting up just holding her knees to her chest. Walking over to the bed Piper pulled her sister in to her arms and just held her as she had many times when they were children.

"I'm here Phoebe. Whenever you're ready sweetie." Piper whispered to her as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning as the sun rose to the east the Manor stirred quietly to life. Piper quietly got up from the bed she had shared with Phoebe that night. She had felt her sister stir in the night but she held on to her as she had many times in the past. Leaving the room she put on her robe and made her way down the stairs. Only to find Paige already up and the coffee made.

"Morning Paige. You're up early for a Saturday. What gives?"

"Oh nothing. I just couldn't really sleep. What about you?"

"Paige haven't you figured it out yet. I'm always up this early."

"Yeah, I just thought that you would have waited for Phoebe to get up." Paige stated as she drank her coffee. Seeing the look on Pipers face, "I was looking for you and I saw you in with Phoebe. Sorry."

"No it's ok. Leo was away and I knew Cole was too, so I just thought she would have."

"Piper it ok. I understand. You have to let her know that you're there for her."

"Exactly."

"So how is she?" Paige asked as she sat at the table

"I don't know. We both fell right to sleep. But I can't push her. She'll come when she's ready."

"You sound like you know what's going on."

"I have a strong feeling." Piper said dropping the topic by getting a coffee, "So what do you say to a sister day? We haven't had one in some time."

"Yeah that sounds great. Actually now that I think about it wasn't the last time we had one was right after Phoebe and I switched bodies?"

"AUGH! Don't remind me."

"Morning. What aren't we reminding you of now Piper?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the kitchen

"When you and I switched bodies."

"Oh I'm with Piper, don't remind me."

"Phoebs, Paige and I were just discussing a sister day. What do you think?"

"Sounds great. Just tell me when and where and I will be there."

"Umm, how about noon, at Golden Gate Park."

"Perfect I'll meet you there."

"Whoa. Where are you going? It's Saturday?" Piper questioned her sister as she started out of the kitchen.

"I know. There is just something I need to take care of this morning." Phoebe said as she grabbed the keys to the Jeep, kissing Piper on the cheek, "Thanks. Love You." As she walked out the back door.

* * *

Paige sat across from Piper at the park waiting for Phoebe to arrive.

"So what do you think is taking her so long?"

"I'm not sure Paige, but when I see her I'm going to give her a piece of my mind for making us wait and worry this long." Piper said scanning the parking lot once again for any sign of her Jeep.

The sound of her cell phone breaking the silence that was there once again.

"Darryl. Hi." Piper said as sh answered her phone,"**WHAT! WHEN?**"

Paige looked at Piper with concern as she heard only one side of the conversation.

"We'll be right there Darryl. Thank you." Piper turned off her phone and looked at Paige.

"What? What's wrong?" Paige could almost see the fear in Pipers eyes.

"It's Phoebe. She was attacked in some alley."

"**WHAT?**"

"She's in the hospital." Piper explained as the fear of losing another sister tore at her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper ran through the halls of SFMH and quickly went up to the desk. "Phoebe Halliwell."

"One moment please." The nurse said as she looked on her computer. "She's is still in the ER. She should be out momentarily."

"What happened?" Piper asked panicked

"She will be out in a moment, the doctor and her can inform you. I'm sorry."

Piper looked at the nurse as if she was going to explode on her. Paige seeing the agitation in her oldest sisters' face pulled her away from the desk,"Piper come on. It sounds like she's ok. Let's just sit and wait for her."

Piper followed after Paige hesitantly though not taking her eyes off the nurse.

Not ready yet to wait for her sister, Piper grabbed hold of Paige's hand and made move towards the ER.

"Piper!"

"Relax Paige. Its not like I've never done this before."

"Maybe, but not with me." She said trying to keep up with her sister.

Piper rounded into the ER and was met by Darryl and Phoebe who was lying on the bed with a doctor looking down at her, checking her eyes with a penlight.

"Phoebe. Oh god honey what happen?" Piper asked as she went to her sisters' side.

"I'm ok Piper."

"Darryl? What happened?" knowing she would get an answer from their friend.

"I'm trying to find that out myself Piper."

"Doctor how much longer." Phoebe asked impatiently.

"Almost done. Then we just need you to sign these release papers and you're on your way."

Piper and Paige waited for the doctor to finish as Darryl also waited for Phoebe. To find out what had happened. He had a feeling that it was more in the sisters line of work then his. But he still needed an explanation. After all, the guy that had attacked her was dead.

Phoebe pulled her coat around her, with Pipers help, as she winced at the pain in her ribs.

"Ok stop by the nurses station and pick up these for the pain." He told Phoebe handing her a prescription. "Get some rest. It will take a few days to recover. So take it easy. You're a lucky girl."

"Thank you doctor." Piper said as she wrapped her arm around Phoebes waist, who she noticed, was unusually quiet.

Before they left the hospital Darryl followed them out. "Piper I really need to speak with Phoebe."

"Darryl not now. Meet us at home ok?" Piper sent an unspoken message to therir friend_ 'Let me talk to her first'_

Darryl watched as Piper helped Phoebe out to the Jeep. He had seen Piper grow almost immediately before all of them when Prue had been killed. She was thrust into the role of protector unwillingly. And from what he had witnessed so far, she was handling the job perfectly.

"Paige we'll meet you at home ok." Piper said helping Phoebe into the Jeep and making their way home.

Paige watched as her two older sisters drove away. She knew that there was something that just the two of them needed to work out.

**& &**

Driving down the road Piper glanced over at her sister now and then. Phoebe sat quietly with her head leaning against the window, just watching as the world passed her by.

Piper reached over and brushed a strand of Phoebes hair from her face, revealing the bandage she just received. "You sure you're ok sweetie?" Piper asked gently

"Yeah I'm fine Piper." She answered though not looking at her sister. Just taking her hand in hers.

"Phoebe what happened today? You leave the Manor telling us there is something that you need to do. And the next thing I know I'm picking you up from the ER."

"Can we please just go home Piper." Phoebe said with no emotions, and still not looking at her sister.

"Sure honey. But I wish you would talk to me. We had a deal remember. No secrets."

"Yeah. I remember." Phoebe answered. _You, Prue and I had a deal. Now Prue is gone._ Phoebe thought to herself. _And it's my fault_

Piper watched as her sister didn't say anymore. So she just gave her sister's hand a gentle squeeze as they pulled into the driveway.

Phoebe walked into the Manor and went straight up to her room. She could feel the drugs the doctor had given her starting to take effect as she fought to stay awake.

Piper followed after her sister and watched as she ascended the stairs as she had many times before. She heard someone behind her and knew who it would be. "Hi Darryl." She greeted as she turned and met him.

"Hi. Look Piper can I talk to you a minute."

"Sure Darryl. What's up?"

"Look Piper I think what ever came after Phoebe was more into your world then mine. The only problem now is that I have a body in the morgue."

"Darryl I would love to help you out. You know that. Phoebe has just gone upstairs. Come with me and lets see if we both can't figure this out." She answered, "Wait. What do you mean you have a body in the morgue? If it's in our world why do you have a body?"

"I don't know. But we do."

**& &**

Phoebe had fallen to her bed and starred out the window. Her eyes were soon resting on a picture of the three sisters. Prue had taking it only a week before she was killed. She had developed it and given them all one, as a gift. It was one of Phoebes favorite pictures of all three of them together. And now that she was gone, it meant all that much more to Phoebe.

Taking the picture off her nightstand she traced over the outline of Prue as a tear threatened to escape. She soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

Piper and Darryl knocked on Phoebes door before slowly opening it. "Phoebs, sweetie. Darryl needs to talk to you a second."

Getting no reply Piper made her way to her sisters' bed to see her sleeping. What she didn't see was the picture that Phoebe held close to her heart.

"I'll come back later Piper. I'm sure it was self defense so there wont be a big rush for her statement today."

"Thanx Darryl. Look why don't you come by around dinnertime? If something comes up I'll let you know."

"Ok. I'll see you in a few hours."

Piper leaned against the doorframe of Phoebes room wondering what had really happened in that alley.

* * *

Phoebe tossed a restless sleep as the memory of what had happened once. She had received a premonition earlier that morning. She had decided not to share it with her sisters for the outcome was one she was trying to prevent. She had seen another sister get killed at the hands of the demon. And all she was doing was sitting on the ground doing nothing. Once again causing the death of a sister.

_"That's right little Sis. It was your entire fault. And now here you are doing it all over again. Putting your own needs before others." Prues ghostly apparition appeared before her pointing an accusing finger at her. "I died because of you and now you are going to sit by while another sister is killed." She moved closer as the deathly stench almost gagged at Phoebe, "You make me sick."_

_Phoebe tried to move away from the appearance of her now dead sister. But every time she went to move away Prue would cut her off. Yelling at her over and over again how she had killed her._

_"No. Prue I couldn't. I loved you. I love you."_

_"You didn't love me Phoebe. You never did."_

_"No..no I did." Phoebe cried out as she once again pulled herself from her nightmare._

Piper and Paige were sitting at the kitchen table wondering what happened to Phoebe. Had she really gone after a demon on her own?

"Piper you know what's bothering her don't you?" Paige asked though not sure if she tread anymore on the situation with Phoebe.

"I have a pretty good idea Paige, but I have to let her deal with this." Piper said non-committal

"That's the problem Piper. She's not. She's keeping it all inside her. It's going to eat her apart if we don't do something soon."

"Don't you think I know that Paige! I've also known Phoebe her entire life! I **know** when she need to let things run there course. **This** is one of those times." Piper yelled at Paige.

Paige looked up at Piper not saying a word.

"Paige I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Looked at her sister regretting yelling at her.

"That's ok. You're right. I just hope that she doesn't take to long." She stated, as she stood up at walked out of the kitchen.

Piper watched her leave and knew that her sister had meant well. But she also knew that Phoebe had to come to her with this. As she stood to put her cup in the sink she heard the scream. One that could remove the paint from the Manor walls, echoing throughout. Knowing the source of it Piper quickly ran up the stairs to her sisters' room.

Paige went into Phoebes room and found her against the headboard clutching her knees to her chest. All she would say over and over was, 'No I did. I do I love you.' Every time Paige went to her she would pull away.

Piper rounded the corner into her sisters' room and pulled her sister to her. No matter how much she tried to fight her, Piper held tight

"Shh Phoebs I got you know. Its ok." She soothed as she rubbed her hand on her sisters' back.

Finally getting Phoebe calmed down Piper eased her back on to the bed.

"Your ok now sweetie. It was just a bad dream."

"I love you." Phoebe said weakly as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

"I love you to honey." She replied as she kissed her sister on the forehead, "I wish you would talk to me though. You can't keep this bottled up inside of you forever." She whispered to her as she pulled the blankets around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day when Darryl came over, Phoebe was sitting on the couch starring out the window. Piper had told her that Darryl was coming back to ask her what happened in the alley that day. So now she sat waiting for him. Waiting to tell him that it was a demon. That what she did was self-defense. She had no intention of telling him she had a premonition. For she knew that Piper would also be sitting in the room with her. She couldn't tell her sisters of what she had seen. That she had caused another sisters' death, as well as Prue's.

As her thoughts turned to her oldest sister she felt a tear trying to escape, though she quickly wiped it away. She didn't deserve to cry. It was her fault that Prue was dead. That alone relinquished her rights to cry for the loss of her sister.

"Phoebe? Darryl's here sweetie." Piper looked in on her sister. She had been worried about Phoebe ever since she had woken up earlier screaming.

Phoebe looked up at Piper with a lost look in her eyes. She didn't know what to say to Darryl. She didn't know what to say to anyone any more.

"Hi Phoebe. How you feeling?"

"I'm ok Darryl. Thanx."

"Phoebe I need you to tell me what happen?"

"I don't know Darryl. I was walking along, making my way back to the Jeep. I decided to take a short cut through the alley. I know stupid move. But I figured I'm a witch. What could happen?"

"So you had no idea what was going to happen before?" Piper asked thinking her sister had a premonition.

"No Piper." She snapped back. "I told you I was walking back to the Jeep. He just jumped out and made some comment about oh lookie a Charmed One."

"So it was a demon?" Darryl confirmed his suspicions

"He must have been. How else would he know that I was a Charmed One?" she said sarcastically. "Look Darryl that's all I know I defended myself against this creep. I'm sorry he's dead."

"Yeah well as you say it does look like self defense. So if he was a demon. Why is he lying in my morgue?"

"What?" Phoebe looked at him shocked

"He's in the morgue Phoebe. Like an other dead person." Darryl said eyeing her reaction.

"Ok so if he was a demon, how?" she looked at Piper confused. "Whenever we kill a demon they usually vanish. How now could one be left behind? Unless…" Phoebe stopped her sentence as she looked at Piper.

"Unless he's not dead." Piper finished for her.

"Ok this is bad isn't it." Darryl looked on with new worry.

"Yes Darryl. Because I have a feeling that the city morgue is going to be missing a body soon. If not already." Piper informed him.

* * *

"Captain I'm telling you he was right here not two minutes ago."

"Well he ain't there now is he?" the captain yelled back slamming his hand on the now empty slab. "Now you tell me how the hell a dead person can just disappear?"

"I..I don't know sir."

"You don't know. Well that's great. So what you think maybe he just walked outta here all by himself? Find him!" He yelled again as he stormed out of the city morgue. His mind wandered to a day a few years back when he saw one of his own on that same slab. It was about a year before that that all the weird things started happening in San Francisco. His thoughts remained on his friend: Andy. He was one year ahead of his old friend at the academy, but as soon as he saw Andy in action he knew that he would make a great cop. And he was right.

"Wish you were here now my friend. This looks like another case for you to handle. Missing corpses and all. And yet another one involving the Halliwells." He said to himself as he sat at his desk, opening the file that lay in front of him.

* * *

Phoebe was still lying on the couch when Paige walked in the Manor.

"Hey Phoebe how you feeling?" she asked as she sat on the end of the couch near Phoebes feet.

"I'll live." She answered non-committal.

"How's the head." Paige pushed a bit more, indicating to the one area that Phoebe had received any noticeable injuries from her attack.

"Just a bit of a headache. Nothing major."

"So five stitches hey. Not bad for fighting off a demon alone." Paige stated, letting Phoebe know in her own subtle way that she thought what Phoebe did was crazy, if not suicidal.

"Yeah well I can add that to my collection of demon stitches." Phoebe sneered back. Letting Paige know that she didn't want to talk about it.

Paige getting the idea from Phoebe stood up, "Piper in the kitchen?" she asked making her way in that direction, though receiving no answer from Phoebe.

Phoebe eventually fell back to sleep once again as her nightmare once again haunted her mind. She could never shake the images of her oldest sister. Her ghastly face was crawling with maggots as she once again accused Phoebe of her death. Each time she saw her sister her body was ravaged with the signs of death. The ghostly image, of a whole sister, that had first appeared was no longer there. Now all she saw were the skeletal remains covered on dirt and bugs. Once again as always pointing her crooked skeleton finger accusingly at her baby sister.

Piper came in the living room only to see Phoebe tossing and turning from a nightmare. Not wanting her sister to hurt herself she sat beside her trying to wake her. "Phoebe honey. Wake up sweetie." Piper shook her gently not wanting to startle her sister.

Phoebe heard the faint voice of her sister, but it was not breaking through the guilt that she held inside her. The guilt that she had killed her sister. Finally pushing away once again she broke from her nightmare and sat up. The throbbing in her head from her stitches rang throughout her whole head and down her body, as she soon felt the loving arms of her sister around her. Finding temporary relief in the love she felt, she soon pulled away from it knowing the pain that she had caused Piper. Not direct pain by the pain of losing Prue.

"Phoebs you sure you're ok? I'm getting a bit worried. Maybe you hit your head harder then you thought." Worrying that her sister may have actually gotten a more serious concussion or something.

"I'm fine Piper. Really. Look I need some air. I won't be long." She said as she stood and walked out the Manor door.

Piper was about to go after Phoebe when the phone ringing stops her. Debating whether to follow Phoebe and let Paige answer the phone, or get it herself. Deciding on the phone herself she let her baby sister leave the Manor praying that she would be ok.

"Hello."

"Piper. Ok remember what you said about the body disappearing earlier today?" Darryl said in one breath.

"Whoa Darryl, slow down. What are you talking about?"

"He's gone Piper. The guy that attacked Phoebe. He's gone."

"Ok Darryl we'll take care of it. Don't worry." She explained as she hung up the phone looking to the front door. The one that Phoebe had just gone through. The one that could once again lead her baby sister into another battle with a demon that they knew nothing about.


	4. Chapter 4

"You idiot! I told you to wait for all three of them."

"I'm sorry, she was alone. But it looked like she knew that I would be waiting there for her."

"She probably did you fool. That's the middle one. She has the power of premonitions. She probably saw how you kill her sister."

"Wait. I thought the youngest had that power."

"Oh man. Don't you keep up with things up here? Shax killed the oldest. And then there was a younger half sister. Now the other two have a new baby sister. Man how did you get so far as a demon if you cant even keep track of our most feared enemy?"

"Look I got to where I am because I've been loyal to the Source."

"Oh that's good. But now our fearless leader is still missing after two months."

"Look he's around."

"If you say so. Now how are we going to do this again?"

"I'll send the _'middle'_ one more premonitions and then we wait. She can't hold us off forever. Sooner or later she will have to tell her sisters."

"No she can't and I'm wondering why she did the first time. So another innocent must die because of them. Shall we get on with it."

Looking up at him with satisfaction he grinned an evil grin. She may have beaten him once but she would not get that chance again. The next time they met one of them would die and he intended it to be her.

* * *

"Piper how could you let her leave like that?"

"Well gee Paige I don't know, maybe because I know she needed some space right now." Piper shot back

"She has five stitches in her head in case you forgot. Not even to mention the ones in her arm. The doctor said that she also has a mild concussion."

"I didn't _**forget**_ Paige I was there too. Look I know Phoebe. If I had stopped her she would have gone anyway. She's stubborn that way."

"Piper we can't just let her go alone. What if he goes after her again?"

"Paige, do **not** tell me what is best for my sister. I've know her a _**hell** of a lot_ _longer_ then you!." Piper yelled back at Paige. She was frustrated over the whole situation. Phoebe was hiding something and now she was off fighting demons without even tell her. She knew Phoebe had a premonition so why hadn't she told her about it?

"Fine, whatever, but I'm going after her." Paige grabbed her coat from the rack and headed out after Phoebe.

Piper watched as Paige left the Manor. "Augh! Prue how did you do this whole oldest thing. It sucks." She said to the ceiling as she grabbed her coat and went after Paige

* * *

Phoebe sat on the swing of her old elementary school. She remembered the carefree days of her childhood. Swinging on that very swing with Prue pushing her. She always wanted to go higher.

She remembered the one time that Prue finally gave into her pleading. She had falling off and broken her arm. After that Prue would never push her higher.

She stood and just wandered around the park remembering the good times she had there with her sisters. Her mind once again drifted to a time not that long ago.

_"Prue come on. Please." She begged her sister_

_"Phoebe you are a grown woman. I am not pushing you on the swing." Prue smiled back to her._

_Phoebe looked up at her big sister with her innocent brown eyes and partially stuck out her lower lip. "Pwue, pwease push." She said in a child voice._

_Prue turned to Piper who was watching the whole scene before her, though trying not to laugh. For she knew that Prue could never resist Phoebe whenever she did that. She never could._

_"Augh! You know I really hate it when she does that." Prue said as she looked at Piper. "And you stop laughing." She turned and walked up to Phoebe on the swing. "Fine. But I'm not pushing you higher." She stated as she began to push her baby sister on the swing as she had many times before._

_**&**_

_"I knew I shouldn't have pushed her higher."_

_"Prue you didn't, she was pumping."_

_"I should have stopped her. Now look, history has repeated itself."_

_"Prue this was not your fault. Now cut it out." Piper reprimanded her big sister._

_Prue just leaned against the wall waiting for her sister, as Piper sat beside her. She looked up as Phoebe came walking out of Emergency Room, once again wearing a cast on her arm._

_"Oh Phoebs I'm soooo sorry." Prue apologized as she pulled Phoebe into a hug_

_"Prue, it wasn't your fault. I was pumping when you wouldn't push me higher." Phoebe said as she rested her head on Prues shoulder. "Can we just go home now."_

_"Sure honey. Come on."_

Phoebe recalled that day as if it was yesterday. But it wasn't; it had been a few months after she had discovered the BOS and read the incantation. Andy was still alive and so was her sister. If she hadn't read that incantation everything would be fine. The people she loved would still be alive.

Phoebe sat on the sand leaning against the old slide when she was once again pulled into a premonition. She saw as the demon came at her and her sisters once again, and once again she one of them die, as she sat there doing nothing. Just watching as he tore her apart like a rag doll. She came out of her premonition and realized that it had happened there in the park at night. It was then to that she realized that this could happen now. She knew that Piper would not let her just leave like that and neither would Paige. She knew that they would eventually come looking for her. So in order to prevent what she saw, she started to make her way out of the park, and back towards home.

**&**

He watched her as before. He knew what she was feeling. He could sense her torment, and her inner torment that was slowly eating at her. He also knew that her sisters were looking for her. And he knew just how to help the Source rid himself of these pesty witches once and for all.

Watching her as she started for the edge of the park he knew what she was doing and he knew that she had seen what was about to happen. He had to set his plan in motion now, before it was to late.

* * *

Piper ran after Paige as she walked down the darkened street that they called home. The lights from the lanterns cast a luminescent shadow before her. She thought of the times when she was younger doing just what she was doing now: out looking for Phoebe. There had been many a time when Phoebe had run out of the Manor, after getting into a fight with Prue. With those thoughts she had a pretty good idea of where her sister had gone. A place near by where she could be close to her big sister.

"Paige wait."

Paige didn't stop but kept on going.

"Paige you don't even know where to start looking." She yelled out to her sister. " I do."

Paige stopped knowing that Piper was right. She had no idea where Phoebe would go when she was upset or wanted to be alone.

Piper came up beside her and stopped. "Look Paige, I'm sorry. I'm new at this big sister thing and I'm worried about Phoebe. There is something going on and she won't talk to me."

"So ask her Piper." Paige stated.

"It's never that easy with her. Never has been." Piper said as she took Paige's arms and started to walk towards the school.

"Where are we going?" Paige ask as Piper steered her in another direction

"To get our sister and figure out what ever is bothering her. You're right. I need to have a heart to heart with that girl."

He saw them approaching as he stood over the witch. Everything was going according to plan. Soon the Charmed Ones would cease to exist.

"Piper I don't like this. It's too quiet."

"I know Paige. Just look for Phoebe and we can get out of there that much sooner." Piper replied as she looked around the playground for her sister. She thought she saw movement at the slide area and made her away there.

"Paige." She called out still walking towards what ever it was she saw.

Paige turned in time to see her whole world go in slow motion.

Phoebe watched helplessly as Piper walked towards her. She had been leaving the park when suddenly her world had gone black. She thought she felt something hit her but it was still a bit fuzzy as to what exactly had happened. But now she found herself awake yet she felt as if she was frozen. She couldn't move or speak.

He bent over her from behind. "Neat little power I have there isn't it Phoebe? I took from a witch that I killed recently. You are aware of your surroundings yet you can't move. Your whole body is just numb. I guess it's similar to Pipers freezing power. I'll enjoy having hers to after I kill her. And then of course after her will be Paige. And you get a front row seat." He looked up and watched as Piper walked closer towards him. "A little closer. That's it." He stood in the shadows with Phoebe at his feet trying everything she could think of to warn her sister. She couldn't lose Piper so soon after Prue. She couldn't deal with that, she knew.

Piper had turned to call out to Paige. But as she turned she could have sworn she heard Phoebe calling to her. Just as she turned around she saw the fireball heading straight for her. Realizing it was too late to freeze it.

"**PIPER!"** Paige hollered as she ran to her sister. Not knowing what she could do as she saw the demon stepping from the shadows with an evil grin on his face.

"One down two to go." He sneered as another ball formed in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe lay on the ground as she watched in horror as Piper hit the ground. She tried to cry out to her but she couldn't. She had tried before to warn her, she had screamed out in her mind at her older sister. It was the only thing she could do. But she knew it would not be enough. Now once again she had caused the death of a sister. She looked up as he formed another ball of fire and was preparing to throw it at Paige. She fought her way through his freeze as best she could. Even running through spells in her head hoping that it would work before he could hurt the only sister she had left.

Paige ran up beside Piper and pulled her to her lap. "Piper! Oh god please. Don't you die on us." She cried as she held Pipers limp body in her arms.

Paige didn't even seem to care that the demon was holding another fireball and was ready to strike at any moment.

He held back his arm and was about to throw the ball at Paige when he felt something hit him hard on the legs, knocking him off his feet, sending the fireball flying into the trees.

He looked over surprised as he locked eyes with Phoebe who was now standing just above him.

"You have killed your last witch." she told him with determination. Determination of one that had just lost a loved one.

Holding her gaze he met her eyes, though he knew the one thing that was haunting her, "Maybe today. But her death is your fault. You killed another sister Phoebe." He taunted as he blinked out before she could vanquish him.

Phoebe starred at the spot momentarily before rushing over to Piper. Falling to her knees she took her fallen sister from Paige's arms and held her tight. Resting her head on Pipers forehead she cried as she had never cried before. "Oh god Piper. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I did it again. Just like Prue, I killed you both. I love you Piper. Please don't go. I need you." The guilt was eating at her insides, she couldn't move. She felt Paige trying to console her as she too was feeling the pain of losing a sister. Sure she had not known Piper for that long but she was still her sister. And Phoebe knew that she had deprived Paige of knowing two sisters.

As she held to Piper she just repeated I love you over and over. Then Paige noticed that the Piper was turned into Prue. It was as if Phoebe was reliving losing Prue all over again.

The darkness was ever lasting. But she slowly felt it lifting. She heard a voice but at first it was muffled, as if far away. _Prue. What about Prue? What was happening?_ Then she felt the slight pain, the pounding in her head from where she had hit it. She listened as the voice came into focus. Her sister; Phoebe. Listening to her words it was starting to make sense. How had she not realized before? She had mourned and grieved for their loss, but Phoebe never did. She had kept it all inside as she remained strong for her: for everyone.

She stirred in her sisters arms, "Phoebe?" she finally said quietly

"Pi..Piper? Oh god. Oh god I thought. I love you." She cried as she looked into Pipers eyes again.

"Phoebe I'm ok." She assured her sister as she sat up and then reached over and wiped away her tears. "I love you." She said as she pulled her sister into a hug.

Phoebe relished on the love that Pipers hug held. As she let go of her tears. Four months of tears threatening to cascade down her face.

"Did you get him?" Piper looked up at Paige, knowing that she would not get an answer from Phoebe.

"No. He blinked out before Phoebe had a chance."

"Let's go home. Maybe we can find something in there." Piper offered her idea as she stood up with her arm around Phoebes waist. _'And maybe we can find some answers for you Phoebe.'_ She thought to herself as they made their way through the park to the Jeep. One sister supporting the other, each fighting demons off their own.

The drive home was made in silence as Phoebe starred out the window into the darkened night. She watched as the houses of their neighbours went by, all so quiet and peaceful. Her mind wondered back to a few moments ago when she had almost lost Piper. All she could do was watch; she was helpless. She knew that the power of that demon was holding her from helping but they had gone out looking for her. Once again she had left her sisters to fight a demon while she was more concerned about herself.

Getting to the Manor Phoebe quickly went upstairs to her room closing the door behind her. She couldn't face them. She couldn't face Piper. All the pain and guilt once again consuming her as she buried her face in her pillow trying everything to hold back the tears. But this time she couldn't hold them in any longer. She eventually found herself drifting off to sleep, as the events of that day took its toll on her.

**& &**

She stood in the shadows watching as her baby sister cried herself to sleep. She had not really cried in the past four months but it was something that she needed to do. She had to move on. She moved closer to the bed and sat down gently so as not to wake her. She carefully brushed the hair from her face and gently placed her hand on the bandage that covered the stitches she had received earlier that day.

"Oh Phoebe. I love you. None of this was ever your fault. I will always love you baby." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her sisters' forehead before standing up to leave.

Piper sat on the couch after taking some Tylenol. Her thoughts turned to Phoebe. She knew that she had to get her to talk. But as of yet she didn't know how. She herself was sad, angry, lost, when Prue had died. She knew what Phoebe was going through or did she. For some reason Phoebe was blaming herself for Prues death. The question now was, why? She knew that Phoebe was sleeping so she decided that tomorrow the two of them would spend the day together and she would get Phoebe to open up. Standing up she made her way to her room, peaking in on Phoebe first, she was surprised to see someone sitting beside her.

"Paige?" she questioned as she stood in the doorway. But her sister never returned her greeting nor did she make an effort to move. Piper made her way further into Phoebes room and the figure on the bed.

She sat on the bed, as Paige had her back to her, yet still said nothing. Piper ran her hand over Phoebes forehead. "We'll help her through this honey. I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'm pretty sure now I know what's the matter." She said not taking her eyes off her little sister. "She's always held everything inside. In that she is the same as Prue was"

"I know." The soft voice spoke as she ran her hand down Phoebes cheek.

Piper stopped and slowly looked at the person on the bed. Turning now, so Piper could see her, Piper felt the tears well in behind her eyes. She starred in shook at the face that to held tears.

"P..Pr..Prue?" Piper questioned as she looked into the same blue eyes that she had known her entire life.


	6. Chapter 6

Paige sat in her room thinking and wondering if there was anything she could do for Phoebe. She knew that it was her memories of Prue that were keeping her awake at night. But then her thoughts recalled the conversation she had with Piper when they got home from the park.

_Paige had watched as Phoebe went up to her room and turned to see if Piper would follow her._

_"I'll talk to her tomorrow Paige. She needs some time right now."_

_"Piper I think she has had four months of time. If you don't I will. I know I haven't known you two for very long but she is my sister too aand I care about both of you."_

_"I know Paige it's... It's just complicated that's all." Piper tried to explain to Paige something she herself didn't quite understand. _

_Paige made her way to the kitchen, she took the Tylenol and went back to the living room to find her sister not there._

Now Paige had stood outside Phoebes door and could hear her softly crying almost as if she was trying to hide it. She placed her hand on the doorknob yet could not bring herself to open it. She knew that this was something that Piper had to do. How could she comfort Phoebe on the loss of a sister she never even knew? She eventually turned and went back to her own room flopping back to her bed she soon felt herself falling to sleep.

* * *

"Hi Piper." Prue said quietly so as not to wake Phoebe.

"Wha? How?" Piper asked confused as she starred at her older sister.

"They sent me. Apparently our baby sister here is leading herself down a path of destruction. And that if it doesn't stop soon she just may find herself spending more time with me."

"Oh god." Piper said to Prue. As the tears that were welling up now escaped down her cheeks. "I miss you."

"Oh sweetie, I miss you two every day." Prue told her, as her own tears spilled out, as she reached for Piper across the bed.

Feeling the love that was always in Prues hugs, Piper cried for the love that was lost.

Finally breaking from the embrace Piper stood, and taking Prues hand on hers, she lead her older sister out of Phoebe's room to hers. Sitting on the bed she looked up at Prue, lost and scared. "Prue I don't know how to help her. She won't talk to me. She won't tell me what's wrong."

"Piper." Prue sat down beside her sister as they faced each other. Prue taking Pipers hands in hers. "She has always gone to you honey. You have to get her to talk to you. She is getting premonitions of demons and going after them alone. Look at what happened today. She almost died. But right now she doesn't seem to care. She feels that my death was some how here fault."

"I've tried Prue. She won't."

"Piper you have to get her to talk about it. She has to understand that what happened was not her fault. She has to move on like you have."

Piper looked into Prues eyes. "I haven't." She whispered as she broke the gaze that they shared as she looked down at her hands.

"Oh honey." Prue pulled Piper to her as she held her little sister. "Piper I know that you are hurting. I am too. I was so angry when I found myself up there. I tried to do everything to come back to you two. Grams and Mum helped me a lot. They also helped me to see that I am with you every day. You know me. I would never leave you two alone, I love you too much. But if this was our destiny then we have to help each other out. I will always be watching out for you two."

"It was you then wasn't it."

"What?" Prue looked at her sister inquisitively.

"That was you turning the pages after we found Paige."

"Yeah, that was me. And somehow you two knew it was me."

"Prue I don't know if I can do this. You were always there for us. You were our big sister."

"And I will still be here Piper. Just not in the living form. Just like Mum and Grams. Keep me in your heart and I will be here forever." Prue hugged Piper tighter. "Now the question is what about Phoebe?"

The two oldest Halliwell sisters sat like what seemed hours. The clocked ticked by, as they each seemed to be waiting. Waiting for something to happen. Each knowing what it was.

* * *

Phoebe tossed as a new nightmare invaded her sleep. She watched again and again, as the bolt of fire hit Piper. She was frozen and there was nothing she could do. She couldn't even comfort her sister in her last moments of life.

Then she watched as the two figures approached her. Slow and steady the apparitions came to her. She tried to pull back but the demons powers where holding her in place as she couldn't even scream out for them to stop.

"You killed us Phoebe. You may as well have thrown that fire ball yourself." Piper told her as she leaned forward to her sister

"And me through the wall. Its all your fault." Prue said once again shaking a finger in her face.

Phoebe could only watch as her sisters once again spoke to her of how it was her fault. They told her that she didn't really love them, that it was just an act. She tried to speak and tell them that she did love them and that she was sorry. She was sorry that she went to save Cole that day. She was sorry that she went to the park and that Piper had to come for her.

She closed her eyes and wished that her sisters would go away. Why couldn't they leave her alone? She knew it was her fault why did they have to keep telling her every night over and over?

She broke through the freeze that was holding her. She stood up and tried to run from them. But they were suddenly in front of her.

"Leave me alone. I loved you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She called out to them.

"Not good enough Phoebe. You killed us. You were more interested in your own life then ours. You never thought of what the consequences would be when you went down there to save Cole."

"Prue I love you. If I ever thought." She couldn't finish her sentence. "I would never have gone."

"That's right Phoebe, you never thought. You just reacted as you always do." Piper accused.

"**NO! **I love you. Please. I love you both." Phoebe cried out as she fell to her knees holding her head in her hands. "I love you." She whispered out between her tears.

Piper and Prue had been lying back on Pipers bed. Talking about Phoebe and what she had been going through. Prue comforted Piper the best she could under the circumstances.

"I never got to say good bye Prue."

"I know honey. But neither did I. When I realized what had happened I demanded that after everything how could they take me away from you two. Then as I realized it was my destiny I just wanted to say good bye. To tell you two one more time that I loved you."

"But they wouldn't let you." Piper stated as a matter of fact.

"No. Not until now."

"And now its only because Phoebe is skating towards your same fate." Piper whispered. Cursing the elders silently that they could be so callous with a loved ones feelings.

Prue looked over at Piper, before reaching up and wiping away her tear that were once again threatening to cascade down her face, "Yeah. I'm sorry Piper."

"That's ok. It's not your fault. At least this time we can say good bye."

They continued to lie there when the scream, that echoed throughout the Manor, brought them to their feet and quickly out the door.

Bursting through the door as she had many times before. Prue rushed to her baby sister.

Phoebe was tucked up against her headboard clutching her knees to her chest. She rocked back and forth telling her sisters that she did love them and that she didn't mean for them to die. She apologized over and over.

Prue took her sister in her arms only to have her pull away.

"**No** _leave me alone_!" She cried out. "I let you die. I let you both die."

"No honey, you didn't. You did what you had to do." Prue spoke softly hoping to reach Phoebe as she pulled away from her.

"No I left you. I shouldn't have gone. You died because I left."

"No Phoebe. Listen to me. Listen to me." she repeated as she took her sisters face in her hands and made her look at her, "I died because it was my time. You and Piper were meant to go down this road with Paige without me. I love you Phoebe. And I would never blame what happened on you." Prue spoke with as much love as she could project to her baby sister. The one that was been torn apart by her own guilt.

Phoebe looked at the person sitting before her. To her it looked like her sister or was it just her mind playing tricks again. She was still sleeping and this was part of her nightmare. Prue trying to get her to let her guard down so she could once again tell her how much her dying was all Phoebes fault.

Phoebe turned away and saw Piper sitting beside her as well. She turned away from her sisters' gaze. Afraid of what she would say to her next.

"Phoebs. Honey. It's us. We are not a dream. We're both here for you." Piper said quietly as she carefully and slowly reached to her sister. She had seen the fear and confusion on her sisters' innocent face.

Phoebe looked from Piper and then to Prue. Then as she always did she turned her attention to her alarm clock. _3AM. Once again it was 3AM. Why did her nightmare always end at 3AM?_

She looked again to her sisters. She starred at Prue with confusion. "Prue?" she finally whispered as she slowly reached forward and touched Prue's cheek. Pulling back instantly on contact, afriad of what she would to more so wouldn't feel.

"It's really me honey." Prue said softly back to her

Phoebe fell into her sisters arms crying for all the pain and sorrow she had felt for the past four months. Prue just held her as she had so many times when they were growing up.

"Let it out sweetie. I'm not going anywhere. Let it out." Prue said lovingly as she rocked her sister in her arms.

The two stayed like that forever. The oldest was once again calming the youngest. As it had so many times in the past. But would not remain in the future.

Piper felt the tears at the reunion before her. But she knew that the hardest part was still to come. Getting Phoebe to open up and then telling her that Prue was only there for a little while. That once again there big sister was going away.


	7. Chapter 7

Paige was startled awake at the scream that shook the Manor. Sitting up she reached for her robe as she got out of bed and made her way to her door. She knew that it had been Phoebe screaming and she knew that Piper would be there for her. But she also wanted Phoebe to know that she would also be there for her, as Phoebe had been for her. Phoebe welcomed her to the family with little hesitation. She knew it was hard for her, but she had. And Paige wanted to repay her for her kindness

As she approached Phoebes room she could her the voices from within. She paused when she realized that she thought she heard three voices in the room. As she stepped forward she was nearly overwhelmed by what she saw before her. She froze in her steps as she looked at the one sister she never thought she would ever meet. She witnessed the love and compassion that Prue held for Phoebe as she held her in her arms.

As the minutes ticked by she still had not moved and non-of her sisters realized she was standing in the doorway. As she watched Prue calm Phoebe down she took a hesitant step forward not sure what to say to Prue or what Prue would say to her. Not knowing the house as the other three girls, as she stepped forward quietly the floor squeaked under her weight. Stopping immediately, though to late as all three looked towards her.

No words were spoken as Paige looked into Prues eyes. Seen again the love that she held for her sisters.

"Prue. We would like for you to meet your sister. Paige." Phoebe said as she got control of her sobs.

Neither sister moved after Phoebes introduction. Prue slowly stood from the bed and turned to face Paige. Like her mother months before Prue opened her arms to Paige. Hesitating a moment Paige stepped into the warm hug that was offered by her oldest sister.

Phoebe snuggled into Piper, as she rested her head on her sisters' shoulder, as they watched the scene before them. "Piper."

"Yeah sweetie?" she asked not taking her eyes off Prue and Paige together.

Phoebe paused a moment before asking what was on her mind, "Am I dreaming? Or is she really back." She finally managed to whisper out.

Piper looked down at Phoebe and kissed the top of her head, "She's really here sweetie. She's really here." Piper whispered back though trying to hold in her tears.

* * *

They all crowed onto Phoebes bad as the hours of the morning ticked by. To Prues left was Paige, leaning against the sister she thought she would never see or meet. To Prues right was Phoebe, cuddling against the sister she thought she would never see again. And across Prues lap, Piper rested her head, realizing that her big sister was back and enjoying the moment they could have now. For only she and Prue knew that it would not last forever.

That was where Leo and Cole had found them later that morning. Four sisters relishing in the love they shared.

"Why do they keep doing this?" Cole asked hiding her fury at the Elders.

"What?"

"Giving them false hope. You and I both know that Prue is not going to be aloud to stay. This is going to tear Phoebe apart all over again."

"I don't know Cole, but there must be a reason. Or they wouldn't have sent her." Leo explained as he placed his hand on the former demon shoulder, "Come on let's give them some time."

* * *

As always, Prue was the first to wake. She looked down at each of her sisters. Remembering each moment that she had shared with them. And the moment she had shared briefly with Paige last night.

As she watched her sisters' sleep she felt eyes on her as well. Knowing where they were coming from she met the yes that were starring back at her. "Morning."

"Hi."

"What, no good morning for your big sister?" Prue asked feigning innocents

"No. I mean yeah. I mean. Oh I don't know."

"Honey its ok." Prue tried to explain

"Is it? Your going again aren't you?" she asked quietly.

Prue looked down into her sisters' big brown eyes, "Yeah Phoebe. I am. I can't stay."

"Why? Why did you even come then?" Phoebe raised her voice as she pulled away from Prues arm that had been wrapped around her. She stood from the bed now not even caring who she woke in the process. "This is my punishment isn't it? I left you and Piper to deal with Shax and now they are punishing me."

Prue stood up from the bed and faced her sister, "No, Phoebe that is not why I'm here. I'm here to get you off the thoughts that my dying was your fault." Prue argued back.

"Oh really. Well it was Prue. Once again your baby sister screwed up. I went down to save Cole, and you and Piper were exposed. Then when Piper was killed I made a deal with the Source to turn back time. I thought I could save her, but all I did was get you killed. I saved one sister and lost the other one." She argued to her sister as tears ran down her face.

"Phoebe you can't believe that." Piper chimed in as she sat up on the bed looking at her sisters.

"What else is there to believe Piper? I saved you and in the end Prue died."

Piper stood up and went to Phoebe, taking her hands in hers. "Phoebe listen to me." She stated

Phoebe tried to look and pull away from her sister but Piper held fast, "No Phoebe, you are going to listen to me." She said as she pulled Phoebe to look into her eyes. "_None _of this was your fault Phoebe. Prue dying that day was written long before any of us were even born. You and I where meant to take the path we are on with Paige. Now I am not saying that this is a good thing. We lost someone we love very much. But honey we have to move on. I know it's hard. I've been through it."

"Then how could you ask me to? How can you stand there and ask me to let her go. To move on." Phoebe yelled meeting Pipers gaze.

"Phoebe I'm not asking you to let her go. I'm asking you to realize that this is not your fault." Piper told her still trying to maintain her hold on her sister. But Phoebe was stronger and pulled herself away from Piper.

"It was Piper. I let you both down like I always do. Our sister is **DEAD**. Why? Because I went down there to save a demon. A demon Piper. Our sister died, because I was off helping the one thing that we were supposed to be fighting against. How can you stand there and tell me it was not my fault?" Phoebe yelled back as tears started to escape. "She died because I let her down." She cried out as she looked from Piper to Prue. "You died. You died because of me." She said calming slightly.

Paige had woken and watched as Phoebe argued with Prue and Piper. She knew that this was something that the three of them had to work out so she just listened and watched. She had a feeling that Phoebe was still hiding something, she just wasn't sure what.

Prue looked at her baby sister and her heart went out here. She reached to Phoebe only to have her pull back.

"I just need some time Prue. I'm sorry." Phoebe looked at her big sister with tears falling freely, before walking out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe walked along the shore as she thought of what Piper had said to her. Wondering how her sister, after everything she had gone through, could she ask her now to move on.

She had left the Manor almost right after her shower that morning despite her desire to stay at home and be with Prue. The feelings of loss, pain and anguish that she had felt four months ago were once again running rampant through her body. She knew that Prue wouldn't be staying no matter how much she wished she could. So she did what she could. Try to spend as little time with her to avoid the hurt all over again.

She had walk for hours going to every place that could ever remember going to with her sisters. The pier, the park, the mall, and finally she found herself at the beach. She sat on the sand slowly running her hand over and through the fine, yet course white powder. Her mind drifting in and out of that fateful day four months ago.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the voice behind her. She was only partially startled as she had half expected him to come to her. For he was only one of two people that knew what happened that day.

"Phoebe. You have to tell them what happened Phoebe."

"I can't." She whispered softly still gazing out to the ocean.

"You have to. They don't know what happened before Prue was killed. They don't remember what happened the first time. Before you re-set time. They also don't know what happened to you. You have to help them understand."

"How? I can't tell them. Especially Piper. How would she feel knowing that I had the Source turn back time, saving her, yet in doing so it cost Prue her life? And on top of that how could I tell her what happened to me? It's bad enough that we have to live with the loss of our sister, let alone for us to live with that."

There was silence on the beach. The only sound to be heard was the light crashing sound of the waved as they broke the surf and gently rolled into shore. Every now and then the screeching cry of a seagull passing over head could also be heard.

He sat down beside her placing his arm over her shoulder, protecting her as he always had. She rested her head on his shoulder relishing in the love that was there.

"I'll be there if you like Phoebe. But I think this is something that you need to do on your own. They deserve to know."

She didn't take her eyes off the distant horizon as she thought about what he said.

"You know something Leo."

"What?"

"I hate it when you're right."

Smiling at her words, "Yeah. So do I." He acknowledged, "So, you want a ride home?"

"No, I'm gonna walk. I need some time to figure out what I'm going to say."

"Ok." He said as he pulled Phoebe into a hug." I love you little Sis. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't. And Leo. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied as he stood and orbed back to the Manor

* * *

They sat around the kitchen table in silence, no one knowing what to say. Paige felt some what alienated between her two sisters. Piper unsure of what to tell Paige or Prue. And Prue. Well she was trying to be strong as she always was. To fix what was wrong with her sisters.

"Piper. What did Phoebe mean when she said she saved you and yet I died?" Prue finally broke the silence.

Piper looked up at her big sister, "I don't know. I thought you would. That maybe they would have told you."

Prue just shook her head. "_They _never said anything. And Mum and Grams never said anything either."

So again they sat wondering what their little sister had meant. Wondering what she had endured.

"Why not ask Cole? Wasn't she with him?" Paige broke the deafening silence that hung in the air again.

"It's not that simple Paige. Phoebe has always been more like me then she would like to admit. Therefore she tends to keep things to herself." Prue explained

"Well between the two of you, you should be able to get her to open up. I've seen her with you Piper, over the past four months. She looks to you for guidance, and she loves you more then I have ever witnessed love in siblings. And Prue, I saw you and her last night. She loves you with ever part of her being. If you two talk to her, she will tell you. You just have to have faith in her. I can tell she is hiding something. And I have a feeling it's big. And if she doesn't talk soon it's going to rip her apart. I just found my sisters and my family. I don't want to lose one of you now." She spoke with confidence and words beyond her knowledge of sisterhood. But she had made her point, she could tell, as she stood up and left her two oldest sisters to ponder what she had said.

* * *

Phoebe looked up at the large Victorian Manor that she had shared with sisters for as long as she could remember. Then she thought at the losses that that same Manor held. First it was her Mother, and then years later it was her Grams. And now the biggest loss of all, was that of Prue. She wasn't sure even after she told them what happened, if she could go on without here sister. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, then slowly made her way up the steps to the front door. Pausing briefly as she rested her hand on the door handle, she opened the door only somewhat prepared as to what would come.

As she walked into the Manor she could hear her sisters in the kitchen. As she slowly made her way to the back of the Manor she spotted Paige exiting the same room that held her sisters. Smiling briefly at her new baby sister Phoebe continued her trek to the kitchen, only to have Paige stop her. Taking her hand she gently gave her support to her big sister, who gave her a reassuring smile, before she headed in to face her own big sisters.

As she stepped into the kitchen she watched her sisters as they looked at each other. Almost lost in an unspoken language. Clearing her throat she quickly had their attention. "Umm. Can I talk to you two for a second?" Phoebe asked hesitating slightly.

Piper looked up at her sister and could see the inner battle that she was fighting, "Sure honey." She answered as she reached her hand towards her little sister.

Phoebe took the gesture in her own hand. "Can we go to the living room?"

Piper looked over at Prue who just nodded right before she stood, taking Phoebes other hand in hers, as the three original Charmed Ones headed to the living room that had been the conversation of many family discussions in their lives.

Siting on the couch between her two sister, as she had many time in the past, Phoebe took in a deep breath before starting her story.

She explained to them how she had gone underground to save Cole and that while she was gone Piper had been shot and died. She then stood and went to window as she started to tell them how she had made the deal with the Source to turn back time so she could save Piper. Not realizing the consequences of those very words.

"Phoebe the Source set you up. He knew that you would do anything to save Piper let alone anyone with of us." Prue told her.

"So that makes it ok some how?" Phoebe retaliated the only way she knew how: in anger.

"No it doesn't Phoebe. But that does not make my death your fault. It make it his." Prue replied calmly

"But I made him turn back time."

"Phoebe you didn't know he would go back to that moment. You said yourself that you asked Cole to come here and tell us what happened. He never did. Have you ever asked your self why? What happened after Cole asked the Source to reverse time Phoebe? What aren't you telling us?" Prue stood and asked her sister gently, as she placed a loving hand on her shoulder. "What happened when time was reset?"

Phoebe couldn't look at her sisters. She starred out the window hoping that some how the rain falling would reveal her answer. But deep inside she knew that it would not.

Piper sat on the couch watching her sister battle her inner demons. Standing up she too joined her sisters by the window. "Honey. Please tell us."

Phoebe remained still as she fought back the tears. "Cole left to agree to the deal. I would stay in the underworld if the Source set time back. I had to save you." Phoebe paused a moment, "When he returned he said everything was taking care of, and that he would go up top as soon as time started again. Then suddenly all these demons burst through the entranceway and they grabbed him. Preventing him from leaving to warn you. I tried to free him but they pulled me away. The last thing I saw in the cavern was Leo orbing out."

Prue and Piper listened intently as their baby sister spoke of what she went through. The beatings, the torture. She had endured so much only to come back to more sadness.

"Cole was finally able to free himself and he brought me back here." She turned to Piper, "you were sleeping when we came back, but Leo was awake. He healed my injuries. When he told me what happened I felt as if my whole heart just crumbled. How could I go on without my big sister? I made him promise that he would never tell you what I had gone through. It was too much all at once." Phoebe had finally told them. Had told Piper what happened. "I should have never made that deal." She whispered quietly. "I should have known that he would double cross me. Never make a deal with evil Leo once said. I did and it cost me my sister. 1/3 of my being, 1/3 of my soul."

Not knowing what to say Piper reached forward and took Phoebe into her arms, as her little sister cried. She cried for the first time in months for a loss instead of the blame.

"Phoebe this was never your fault. All the Source has done since the day we received our powers was to kill us, in anyway possible. He took advantage of our love for each other. For your love for us." Prue said as she gently ran her hand over Phoebes back.

Phoebe let her hurt and pain release itself as she cried on Pipers shoulder. Everything she had been holding in for so long. All her grief came rushing to the surface.

Piper had finally sat on the floor with Phoebe in her arms as she felt her sisters cries eventually turn to soft sobs, and then there was silence as she felt her sister go limp in her arms having finally succumbed to sleep.

_She looked at him definitely as he hit her again._

"_Your sisters are dead. It's your fault. You had the Source turn back time. Why can't you witches ever learn? You can not beat him." He emphasized with another blow to her stomach._

_She glared at him with pure hate as he continued to beat her, trying everything to break her spirit._

"_When will you demons ever learn that we will not be beaten. You can not break the bond that we share." She spit at him spraying blood from her mouth on his face._

_As he was about to strike again he fell back against the far wall as she looked up into her loves eyes, as he took her down from her shackles and in a instant they were in the Manor._

_She looked again and she saw the love and concern in the eyes of her brother-in-law. "Leo?"_

"_Sshhh it ok now Phoebe. Relax." He soothed her mind as she healed her body._

"_Leo what happened?"_

_Leo looked at Phoebe with a sadness that he had never hoped he would feel._

"_Leo. You're scaring me."_

"_Phoebe. I'm sorry. I couldn't get back in time. The fight in the underworld was all the time that was needed. I'm sorry."_

"_Leo. No. She's.." Phoebe saw the pain in his eyes but there was something that was different then when he had told her about Piper in the cavern. There was pain but it was a different kind of pain. Then she realized what he was about to say._

"_Phoebe, Prue. Oh god. She's gone Phoebe. I'm sorry." He said as new tears streamed from his eyes._

_Phoebe looked at him and just starred. Not even really taking in what he had said. Turning away her eyes caught the site of the clock. The reading she knew she would never forget. 3:00AM. _

"_No. No it's not true. She can't be. I love her she cant be dead. Noooo!" she cried out in anguish as her heart fell apart._

Prue and Piper watched, as their sister seemed tormented by a nightmare. Giving her the comfort that they could before she woke screaming in pain, sorrow and loss.


	9. The end

_After she had heard the news about Prue, Phoebes world had shut down. She was suddenly thrown into a roll that was Pipers. She was suddenly the middle sister. She had being playing mediator between Piper and Paige, as Piper had with her and Prue. She had shut out all the bad that had happened to her in the underworld._

Sitting upright she gasped for a breath. Seeing two figures approach her in the dark, she knew right away who they were.

Out of years of instinct Prue pulled her sister to her and held her in her arms.

"I had to be strong." She whispered out. "Piper and Paige were both lost in their own ways. I had to be storing for them." has said as tears ran down her face.

"Oh honey. You didn't have to be strong for me. We would have been strong for each other." Piper told her crying sister. "You went through so much there only to come home to.." Piper couldn't brig herself to say it. She knew that Prues death had effected them each in a different way.

Phoebe looked at Piper and turned from her embrace from Prue and reached out to Piper. "I'm sorry. I should have told you." She cried into Pipers shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Sshhh. It's ok now. But you can't keep stuff like this from me honey. We have to go down this road together. And if that means without Prue then we need to be there for each other." Piper held Phoebes head to her should as if she was cradling a baby.

Prue watched as Piper comforted Phoebe and quietly stepped out of the room in search of Paige. As much as she wanted to hold Phoebe and tell her that her dying was not her fault and that one day the pain in her heart would not hurt as much, she knew now that it was Pipers job to comfort her.

"Hi."

Prue turned and looked at Paige, "Hi."

"Phoebe going to be ok?"

"Yeah. She just had some things to work out with Piper."

"And you."

"Yeah and me." Prue stated truthfully as she walked into Paige's room. "I like what you did in here. It looks great."

"Thanx." Paige said softly. "Prue, your leaving now aren't you?"

Prue moved over to the window and starred down at the street lights below.

"You know I used to sit up here for hours when I was a teenager just looking down at the lights. This was Grams room you know." She said to no one in particular. She knew Paige was there but she was reliving something and sharing it with her new sister. She looked down at her hands as Paige's question rang through her mind, "Yeah Paige, I am. I wish I could stay. To get to know you better; my baby sister. So that I can be here the next time that Phoebe wakes up from a nightmare. Or for Piper when she needs to just talk. She likes that, just sitting in the solarium just talking about everything yet at the same time nothing." Standing up she approached her sister and pulled her in for a hug. "Take care of them for me. And take care of yourself."

"I will." Was all that Paige could manage as she returned the hug to the one sister she never thought she would meet.

Prue released the hug as she placed a hand to her sister cheek. "I love you." Then she turned and left Paige in her room.

She paused outside the door before her, knowing that the next goodbyes would be the hardest of all. Taking in a deep breath she turned the handle and slowly opened the door. Piper still had one arm over Phoebes shoulders, but her baby sisters crying were only heaves now. She stood before them, before bending down to look at them both. Placing a hand on each of their knees she could see the pain and loss in their eyes.

"You're going aren't you?" Piper asked the question that she already knew the answer to.

"You know if I could stay I would. I love you two so much." she started as she could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Tears that she saw mirrored in her sisters' eyes. "I love you two more then anything. I protected you your entire lives, and I will continue to protect you." She told them as her voice started to crack from trying to once again remain strong.

She cupped Pipers face in one hand and got Piper to meet her gaze, "You're the oldest now Piper, watch out for these two. Especially Phoebe, we both know how wild and free she can be, and help Paige understand our heritage. I love you my confidant, my friend, my sister." She pulled Piper into a hug as both of their tears cascaded down their faces.

"I love you Prue." Piper managed to cry out. "And I will try and be the big sister that you were to me." The tears now flowing and Piper making no effort to hid them as she released her hug from Prue, who in turn looked over at Phoebe.

She spoke no words to her baby sister, she just opened her arms and Phoebe fell into them freely. Neither the oldest or the youngest to ashamed to show the tears. Holding Phoebe tight Prue was sad and angry at the times that they had spent apart or fighting. They had lost so much time, only to get three years back.

"I don't want you to go." Phoebe cried.

"I know honey. It not fair I know, but I will always be here for you when ever you need me. Just as I told you all those time that Mum was always here for us. Keep me close to your heart Phoebe and I will never leave you."

"I can't do this without you." Phoebe cried, "I'm lost without you." She whispered.

"No Phoebe, you can do this. Of the three of us you embraced being a witch. You took our heritage and made Piper and I believers."

"But I lost you because of it. I wish I had never found that stupid book."

"You don't mean that sweetie. I know that you are scared and hurt right now. I was too when I found myself looking up at Mum and Grams. I felt my own guilt for leaving you two behind. You don't always have to be the strong one Phoebe. If you need to cry and just let it out, talk to Piper. Help her guide Paige. But you can get through this. I know you." She pulled back slightly from their hug and Prue took Phoebes face in both her hands and met her big brown eyes. The same eyes that she had seen the innocents of the world in the day her baby sister was born. "Cry for me and mourn me Phoebe, but do not blame yourself for my death." She brushed away the tears that ran down Phoebes face, "One day we will be together again, just not now. I love you Phoebe Halliwell. I will always love you."

Phoebe met Prues gaze and listened to the words. "I love you too Prue." She cried no longer trying to hide her tears, no longer ashamed of them. it was alright to cry, and she had four months of tears to release. She wrapped her arms around Prues neck spills the tears onto her sisters shoulder and into her hair. " I love you." She pulled herself from her sister and ran out of her bedroom not able to watch as her sister left them once again.

Prue and Piper watched as she left the room. Before Prue looked at Piper.

"Don't worry Prue. I'll keep an eye on her."

"I'll always worry about you two, I always have. I love you Piper."

"I love you too Prue."

With a bath of golden lights around her, Piper watched as her big sister disappeared once again from their lives. "I love you." She whispered as she gave a slight wave to the sparkles.

Piper stood there a few more moments when she left the room in search of Phoebe. Eventually finding her on the hammock out on the back porch. Not saying a word Piper joined her and placed an arm around her shoulder gathering her close to her as Phoebe cried. Four months of tears built up inside as she let go of her sister; her mother.

Paige watched them from the kitchen door. She knew that this was their moment and she felt a tug on her own heart strings to see her sisters go through so much pain. She turned and went back inside to her room. Cherishing the memories that she now had of her oldest sister.

**& &**

It was on the hammock that Paige found her sisters the next morning, curled up in each other's arms. Taking the blanket from the closet, she went outside and placed it carefully over the two of them, only to have Piper meet her gaze with a smile. Smiling back she went back inside.

Piper stayed with her arms around Phoebe when she felt her sister stir. Looking down into Phoebes warm eyes she squeezed her tighter. "Morning.

"Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Well seeing as I shared a hammock with my big sister not bad." Phoebe smile up at Piper

"Yeah well." Piper placed a kiss on the top of Phoebes head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Phoebe said snuggling close to her sister, "Piper?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

Phoebe paused a moment before asking her question. "She's here all the time with us isn't she?"

Piper looked out to the backyard as the morning dew melted with the early fall sun. "Yeah Phoebe, she is."

"We're going to be ok Piper."

"Yeah honey we will be. We have each other and Paige. And Prue will always be here for us."

"I miss her."

"I know, so do I. But as long as we keep her in our hearts she will always be with us. And one day we will all be together again." Piper explained to Phoebe.

"Yeah, one day."

"Phoebe you have to promise me something." Piper looked down at her sister as her tone turned serious.

"What?" Phoebe asked as she tilted her head to look up at her sister.

"You have to talk to me. What you kept inside wasn't right. You should have told me what happened down there."

"I know. It was just everything happening at once. I'm sorry."

"That's ok sweetie. Just don't do it again ok?"

"Ok." Phoebe agreed. "I love you Piper."

"And I love you Phoebe."

They stayed on the hammock for what seemed like hours. Talking about the times they shared with their big sister. The good times and the bad: the happy times and the sad. Together they would miss her and love her. But they would never let her go. They would always keep her close to their hearts. Knowing that one-day they would be together again.


End file.
